Sebastian Ain't Actually Mean
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: No one knows Sebastian, no one knows his home life, or what makes him tick. This begins to be too much, when Sebastian doesn't have anyone to vent to.(Pretty sure should be rated T, but not 100%.) Huntbastian Hunter&Sebastian. Angst right now, happy ending to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Saw all these stories with Sebastian as the bad guy, and thought of him being nice.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

(Takes place after _Bad_) (Kurt POV)

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" Blaine screams, and Sebastian looks... sorry somehow. Only for a split second, then back to his usual smirk.

_Why does Sebastian look sorry?_

"Warblers, let's go." Sebastian says, but I can't pay attention to them right now.

"Blaine, baby, we're getting an ambulance, don't worry honey." I say to him, hoping the others would get the hint.

* * *

I can't sleep. I keep replaying that moment over and over again, and Sebastian's face is always the same. His little meerkat face is annoying, but seemingly, calling out for help.

And I can't stand it. It'd be so much easier to see him as only the villain, but he might just be looking like the villain, because he's a victim.

_I'll go to Dalton tomorrow, it'd be good to see everyone. Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff... I just hope I don't make a fool of myself trying to talk to Sebastian. _

* * *

"Hey, Smythe, I want to talk to you." Sebastian raises his eyebrow. "Alone."

"Alright Warblers, practice is over today." Sebastian says, and is met with grumbles and the shuffling of papers and bodies.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Just to let you know, even though you annoy me to no end, you can still come to me if you need anything. I know you didn't want to throw that slushie, so, just tell me, what- or who- made you do it?" Kurt asks, rendering Sebastian speechless.

_No one ever saw through me like that. Kurt's a really good person._

"Ha, the only thing that made me throw that slushie was knowing that any of your faces would look prettier covered in it." Sebastian says, hoping Kurt wont be able to see through him, but he does anyways.

Kurt shakes his head. "Sebastian, here's my number. Call if you need anything. Please, I beg you, you don't have to do what you do. Whoever is making you do this, can be stopped." At this, Sebastian shakes his head.

He says with tears in his eyes "It's been too long, I've hurt too many people to stop. He- I'm sorry, I just can't tell you, or anyone. Not now... Maybe not ever." Sebastian says, paranoid.

Kurt nods his head, a morose look on his face. When an awkward silence arises, he leaves.

Every Warbler didn't leave, and when they see Kurt leaving, looking sad, they all gang up on Sebastian, no matter the concequences, not thinking it's bullying, or thinking of the impact their harsh words make.

The words hurt a lot... And it becomes too much for him. He can't take it... And he doesn't really want to.

"I hereby denounce my position as captain, and I am quitting the Warblers. Make of this what you will. Goodbye!" Sebastian says, leaving the room.

The room is so silent, you can hear a pin drop. They never expected Sebastian to quit... But no-one really cares. They all hate Sebastian, not bothering to get to know the real him, to knock down his tuff exterior.

Not one Warbler knows the real Sebastian.

And, sadly, no one at that time does.

* * *

**Okay... So this was long! There's no Kurtbastian, just to clear that up. This wouldn't get out of my head for the last couple of days, after seeing Grant Gustin on a teaser in ****_Arrow_****. **

**Te gusta?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so not following canon (DUH!) and changing when Hunter becomes captain of the Warblers!**

_**This means Hunter's thoughts.**_

_This means Sebastian's thoughts._

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

"Sebastian, please go to Headmaster's office now, please." Sebastian hears, and he does.

"Sebastian, I am sorry to tell you that I brought a new captain for the Warblers. Maybe you can co-captain if you talk. Sebastian Smythe, meet Hunter Clarington."

Someone tall stands up. _Hunter_ his mind tells him.

_Damn. He's hot._ His mind also tells him.

"Pleasure." Sebastian says.

"Is all mine." Hunter replies, shaking his hand.

"Alright, Sebastian, do show Hunter around, and help him with his bags." Headmaster said, a hint to get out of his office.

"Hunter, what's your room number?" Sebastian asks, hoping to get done with tour as quick as possible.

"No, don't you dare." Hunter says.

"Dare to do what?"

"I'm not even remotely bi-curios. Even if I was, I wouldn't screw the first guy who asked to get into my room." Hunter says, as if it's obvious.

"Ha, as if that was the reason. I just want to drop off your bags, make this tour easier and hopefully take less time. I want to be here less than you do." Sebastian says.

At this, Hunter looks sorry. "Sorry, but this is an all-boy school. Some of them are gay."

"Yeah, and I'm one of them. But, contrary to popular belief, not all us gays are out to molest and 'turn' all straight guys."

"Yeah, even if you could, you can't turn me. I'm already gay."

**_Here comes the questions._**

"Ah, so you are just comfortable in your sexuality, but still gay. Got it. Room number?" Sebastian says, wanting this to be over, no matter how hot the gay guy is.

"Room 390." Hunter replies, making Sebastian get pale.

"Um, no, I wasn't notified about getting a roommate!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Yeah, I know, cliffhanger, evil, whatever.**

**Sorry this took awhile, and I still couldn't get it exactly where I wanted it, but it's still good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, this is a great turnout, especially cuz this fan base isn't huge!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

_"Um, no! I wasn't notified about getting a roommate!"_

"I applied for a single room!"

"Yeah, well, the Warblers kind of have their own dorm, so if no single rooms are available, then you get put with someone. You probably got put with me because I used to be the Warblers captain and could help you out with practices. Ha!" Sebastian says, forgetting that Hunter didn't know about him quitting.

"Why do you find that funny? You wanted a dorm to yourself, no?"

"Yeah… but I quit the Warblers…"

"Why?" Hunter asks, re-thinking his decision to switch schools.

"I'm also captain of the lacrosse team, and the Warblers just took up too much time, clashing with my studying for classes and all."

"Well maybe it's for the best. I won't tolerate sloppiness." Hunter says, reverting to his military training.

The walk to the dorm was silent from then out.

"Okay, well here's the dorm!" Sebastian says, and accidentally brings attention to himself, making Beats, Flint and a couple others glare at him.

"What Sebastian, you brought another guy here for you to screw? Or are you a bottom?" Beats asks, ever the ass, making Sebastian leave the room quickly, Hunter following him.

"Hey, I thought this was a school with a zero-tolerence bullying policy." Hunter says, confused about what just happened.

"Um, yeah, that was just some… joke we have going on." Sebastian says, trying his hardest to not have Hunter see through him and his lie.

"Bullshit, what the hell was that?!" At this, Sebastian goes pale.

"I can't- I just- I'll tell you later. Not right now." Sebastian says.

"Okay…. Wanna cuddle?" Hunter asks, opening his arms and pointing to the bed with his head.

"….Okay."

* * *

**Yeah, that took a turn for the worse! **

**I kinda hated writing this chapter, because I love all the Warblers, and couldn't decide which to make mean.**

**Since Beats is really just a fan-made famous character, and Flint isn't really well-known, I used them, and I'm also making up fake characters along the way, because I can't stand making any more Warblers act like asses!**

**Anyhow, reviews are like burgers to a pregnant chick, much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah…. this took a long time, I lent my brother my computer, and he closed what I had written down for this chapter, so… Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****, just the plot.**

**A/N: Watched ****_Arrow_**** yesterday. Has anyone else fangirled so hard they sounded like a kettle? I have. **

* * *

"Do your parents accept your sexuality?" Sebastian asks Hunter after about ten minutes of silent cuddling.

"Yeah, they took a while, but they're really supportive. What about yours?" Hunter asks, feeling slightly protective of this virtual stranger.

"My dad and mom is…"

"Then who isn't? You wouldn't ask me that question if someone wasn't."

"Well, when I was eight, my parents divorced, me and my dad moved to France, and my mom remarried… He's an ass."

"Is he the one who you were talking about earlier?" Hunter asks, and Sebastian goes still.

Sebastian then detangles himself from Hunters hug, and goes to the bathroom and locks it. Their thoughts were in sync:

_I miss his warmth._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought I uploaded this chapter as well as the last one a couple days ago, but I didn't… Oops.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

After Sebastian went locked the bathroom door, Hunter heard the shower on. Not wanting to walk on Sebastian showering, he decided to study a map of the school. Hopefully he'll actually get that tour.

"Whacha doing?" A voice asks, breaking his concentration.

"Making sure I don't get lost on my first day."

"Oh, well, I'll show you around after you and me… talk…"

"Really? About what?" Hunter asks, hoping it is what he thinks.

"Well, my story, I guess. My parents split when I was eight. My mom moved to Paris, and every summer and every other Christmas and stuff I would go. That's how I'm fluent in French. When I was fourteen, my mom remarried and moved back here. When I met her husband for the first time, for I have never met him prior to that, I could tell something was off. I didn't like the guy. Um, when I came out…" Sebastian says, crying, voice breaking.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me now. Not even ever… Let's just go to bed. We can do the tour tomorrow morning if we're up early enough, or at lunch. If it's the latter, I'll ask around for directions." Hunter says, hugging Sebastian and rubbing his back.

"Okay, but will you… Sleep with me?" At Hunter's raised eyebrow Sebastian adds "not like that! Just, like, hold me?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Yeah, this is short too, but paired with the other one, its not THAT bad, right?**

**Hehe. Anyway, I had a LaGuardia audition for Tech Theater today, so thats why this is up this 'early'…Hehe.**

**Comment if you like Sebastian's nickname to be:**

**Bas**

**Seb/Sebby **

**Flounder (Like, ****_The Little Mermaid_****. Which I do not own, btw.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, yeah this is late. But I think everyone reading this knows I have no schedule what-so-ever.**

**Now we see whats wrong with Sebastian. Since this is an angst fic, ****THERE WILL BE ANGST****. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****.**

* * *

Sebastian POV:

It was 5:05 A.M. and he was awake. Why? His dreams were plagued by that monster of a step-father. His mom re-married, and since he was a minor, his parents fought over his custody. His mom won, but since she planned to move to Paris and he knew little to no French, his dad got shared custody.

Everything was fine. His parents got him everything he wanted, since he knew how to guilt people. He was popular… until he came out.

His dad was perfectly fine, and his mom was… Well, she warmed to it… eventually. But my mother decided to marry an asshat. That asshat… well, lets just say he was homophobic. Lets say, he was the king of the kings of homophobes. And, he was an alcoholic.

Everybody knows what alcohol makes you do. Everything you're too scared to do when sober. And what that asshat was scared to do was hit me.

No, thats not the right term. He abused me.

How could he do this, you might ask.

My mom was always out of the country when it was her time to have me… I think she does it on purpose. I mean, how else could she be gone the day before she has me, and comes back the day after her time ends!

I've actually come to terms with it, which is kind of sad. No kid should have to.

"Seb." I hear Hunter say, but I can't find my voice to respond. "Seb! Seb, you're shaking!"

_What? No I'm not. I'm not cold. How can I be shaking?_

"Sebby, please. Please. Please. Please Seb." Hunter pleads.

_Why is he saying please? He didn't ask me to do anything. Even if he did, he's his own person._

"Why are you asking me Hunter? Just go do what you got to do." I finally say.

_Finally found my voice!_

"Seb. You okay?" Hunter asks, looking… wary I guess.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You were shaking… Why were you up?" Hunter asks, curious.

"I was thinking…" I stop, wanting to collect myself and not scare Hunter again. I've only known him for a few hours, yet I feel like I can completely trust him.

_I must be going crazy. Mentally insane. Loopy. Certifiable. _

"Thinking about my past." I finally say.

"Is it that bad?" Hunter asks.

"Ye-Yeah." I say, and Hunter's warmth calms me down, his hands going over my back, our legs tangled together. He doesn't offer "it'll get better" or "you're okay" because he somehow knows that it won't calm me.

Thats whats so great about Hunter. He just… **gets me****_. _**

_Crap. I think I'm in love._

But is it possible to fall in love so fast? Is love at first sight even true? Doesn't love at first sight mean that we both fall in love? No-one could fall _in love _with me… I'm too broken, too damaged.

I may be cocky and sarcastic on the outside, but on the inside, I'm a big, huge, **mess**.

* * *

**That was REALLY angsty… I'm just wondering how I came up with that… Sorry for the wait, but my SS teacher is prego, and she needs our exit projects soon, so I've been working on that like 20/7. Not ****_all_**** the time… just most of the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, this was weird to write, since the last chapter was really angsty so it was hard to follow- up. Enjoy, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****.**

* * *

After Seb fell asleep, I watched him.

_Way to be creepy Hunter._

I just couldn't fathom how someone could hurt him so badly. Being gay wasn't a choice, and what was so bad about it? Everyone deserved love. Even the military assholes finally figured out that gay people weren't out to molest straight people.

That asshole of a stepfather was completely in the wrong. And what was his excuse? The Bible? Saying that being gay was wrong was okay… kind of. Not really… But I'd rather have someone say being gay was wrong then verbally or physically abuse me or someone else. People even killed because they were so homophobic.

And thats why I don't believe in G-d. Because if he was real then he'd set people straight about homophobia.

_Really Hunter? Set straight homophobic people straight? I don't get you, and I am you! Whatever, you have to find a way to help him._

I was lost in my thoughts until Sebastian's alarm went off, effectively waking him.

"Hunter, did you even go to sleep?" Sebastian asks me, seeing my red eyes with bags under them.

"No, I couldn't sleep." I tell him. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"Well, that sucks for you. Lets go, time for school. If we hurry, I can show you were your classes before lunch are." Sebastian says, making me let go of him.

_I miss his warmth._

* * *

**Yes, I know, I repeated a line from my other chapter on purpose. Hopefully this gives you a good idea of Hunter's thoughts, and you know that Hunter will kinda do everything to help Sebastian.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee _****or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

I made it through the day exhausted, thanking whatever higher power was out there when my lunch period finally arrived. I could see myself getting weird looks from the other students, but right now I couldn't care less. I just needed to find Hunter, give him the tour, and go to bed.

Thankfully, today was a amazing day. Every Friday I had no classes after my lunch. I didn't know why I was one of ten other people whose schedules were like that, but I wasn't complaining. Then I remembered Hunter's schedule.

_Make that eleven people._

I finally found Hunter in the food line, looking around, uncomfortable. When he sees me, his face goes from confused to worried, as he leaves the line and makes his way towards me.

When we meet, his hands settle on my forearms, as if he would catch me if I fell.

"Whats wrong with you?! You should be in bed, you look really pale, and you're shaking." Hunter asks me, and I can't make the room stop spinning long enough to make my brain concentrate on making an answer.

"Thats it. I'm taking you back to our room, and making sure you stay in bed. No buts or ifs. Tomorrow the weekend starts, and we have no classes after lunch. Lets go." And thats exactly how Hunter roped me into going back into my own room.

Though it wouldn't take much convincing. I felt as if I would drop dead any second.

_And Hunter would be my prince who would save me. What prince would he be? What princess would I be? Wait, when did I become the princess?_

And thats how I knew I had a fever, and it was making me delirious.


End file.
